<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone’s Invited by Thelxiope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687349">Everyone’s Invited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope'>Thelxiope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sanvers Pride Event 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite couple spends the afternoon at the National City Pride Parade with some not-so-secret admirers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone’s Invited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/gifts">WalmartWriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Pride Month to WalmartWriter!<br/>I tried to do something a little different this time out. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning sunlight streamed through the wide picture windows of Noonan’s. The place had been packed all morning, full of brunchers getting ready for the Pride parade to start at 11. It was going to be a beautiful day. </p><p>Cammie and Lisa were sitting in the front of the cafe, jammed against a pillar by the door, but in an excellent spot for people-watching. Cammie’s phone buzzed with a text from her mom: checking in, wishing her and Lisa fun, reminding her to be safe and get home on time. She begrudgingly responded and by the time she looked up, the last beignet was gone, and Lisa was dabbing powdered sugar off her fingers. Her best friend just shrugged and smiled, “You were going to let me have it anyway.” Cammie was about to reply when a blond woman with a ponytail bumped their table, sloshing coffee and water across the surface. </p><p>“Ohmygosh! You guys I’m so sorry!” she grabbed a few napkins and wiped it up so fast it her hands were a blur. </p><p>“That’s Ok,” Lisa said, “We were almost done.” </p><p>The woman sighed with relief and pushed her glasses back up her nose. “Well, haha, thanks for being nice about it!” She gave a little wave and walked off. </p><p>The girls watched her cross the congested room, carefully avoiding other tables until she met up with another couple just gathering their things to leave. She was clearly excited about something and gesturing broadly, endangering even more beverages. The couple, amused, greeted her affectionately, although they both grimaced a little when Ponytail hugged them. One was a little taller and had floppy reddish hair; the other was a little shorter and had dark hair and deep dimples. Lisa looked over at Cammie who was staring. “They’re pretty.” </p><p>Her friend just nodded. “Uh huh.” They couldn’t hear the other women talking over the din of the cafe, but that didn’t keep the girls from trying. “Hey, do you think they’re a couple?” She asked, bobbing her head to keep them in view, </p><p>“You mean Ponytail and, and… Flopsie?”</p><p>“No, no. I mean Flopsie and… Dimples,” she clarified right before Flopsie and Dimples stole a kiss behind Ponytail’s back. They held hands as they made their way towards the exit. </p><p>“That’d be a yes,” said Lisa. </p><p>“Let’s follow them?” Cammie stood and brushed imagined crumbs off her rainbow Fierté Montréal shirt. Lisa gave an enthusiastic okay, so they dropped some money down on top of their soggy brunch bill, grabbed their bags and followed the trio out of Noonan’s and into the street. </p><p>Ponytail went off to the right and the couple went left towards the throng of people. The parade had already started and they entered a cloud of joyous sound and tumult. They could hear drumlines drumming, bands playing, bass vibrating over loudspeakers, clapping and whistles blowing, and a few blocks away some motorcycles revving.  </p><p>Cammie and Lisa stayed a little way behind them. Flopsie wore a tee shirt that could best be described as Supergirl blue with gauzy rainbow scarf over some white shorts. Dimples wore denim cutoffs and light-colored tank top with a jacket a size too big. Somehow they were able to blend in and stand out at the same time. They both wore sturdy boots. “What’s up with those?” Lisa wondered aloud. </p><p>Cam shrugged, “I like them.”</p><p>“Of course you do.” She slipped her arm around her friend’s shoulders. </p><p>Up ahead Flopsie stopped suddenly and pulled Dimples back. The girls, several paces behind, stopped too and pretended to be captivated by the contingent of CatCo employees throwing beads and candy out to the crowd. But it looked to them like Flopsie was concerned about something. She even jerked her head in their direction. They ducked behind the feathered costume of a tall pageant queen beside them and peered around to see what was happening. Flopsie still looked annoyed, but Dimples had her by the forearms, gently. She shook her head, laughing a little and soothing Flopsie’s furrowed brow. Soon they were all moving again, applauding for the PFLAG marchers and the librarians in the street doing fun choreography with their book carts. Dimples ran out to take some souvenirs from the players on the National City Sharks’ float and Flopsie was all smiles. </p><p>Cammie and Lisa were having a great time too. They liked keeping tabs on the couple as they followed along the parade route, but they were also caught up in the festivities. They were approaching the waterfront, in front of the LCorp Building when Flopsie and Dimples suddenly stopped again. The girls grabbed each other and stepped to the back of the sidewalk to avoid running into them. They stood agape as the couple was talking to one of the Batwomen. There were a bunch at the parade this year since the article about her coming out came out. This one was different though; she wasn’t in the slinky, revealing get-up that most of the other ones wore; she was in the full suit, utility belt, cowl and all. Their conversation was close and seemed intense. </p><p>Cammie was squeezing Lisa’s arm a little too hard. It got worse when the Batwoman rappelled away on a wire. </p><p>“Damn, Cam!”</p><p>“Sorry Leese. Look!” </p><p>Dimples had crossed the street through the contingent of earnest Unitarians and was giving those hand signals to Flopsie like they do in the movies, waving her palm on the side of her face and pointing this way and over there. Then they both vanished into the sea of people. </p><p>The girls scanned the parade, anxiously trying to find the couple. They hurried ahead to where they had last seen them. Without warning someone grabbed them by the backs of their shirts and shoved them into the entryway of the store they were standing in front of. It was Dimples! </p><p>“Just stay back!” she said, then launched herself into the crowd. </p><p>The girls looked at each other, wide eyed and excited. They didn’t even need to speak to know that they were definitely not going to stay there out of the way. Hardly a minute had passed before they too jumped into the throng to see what was happening. By the time they got out and across the street, Flopsie was on top of some guy with scary tattoos and Dimples was disassembling a large, dark, shiny weapon. Batwoman was back too. Appearing out of nowhere, she helped Flopsie pull the man to his feet and cuff his wrists. Unsure about what kind of trouble had just been averted, they were nevertheless relieved. </p><p>It seemed as though Flopsie and Dimples were going to leave with the bad guy, but Batwoman pulled him aside and took the weapon from Dimples. And with a few parting words the girls couldn’t hear over the loud cheering that swelled up around them, she disappeared down an alleyway. </p><p>The couple stood among the oblivious revelers looking at each other with relief and admiration. And confusion. It was like no one had even noticed the commotion. The girls looked around too to find that almost everyone was looking up at the sky. High above them, flying in circles over the parade route was Supergirl, with a giant rainbow flag in place of her usual red cape. </p><p>Flopsie put her hands on her hips again, watching Supergirl with delight. Dimples wrapped her arms around her waist, kissed her neck and whispered something in her ear which widened her smile. She nodded and they started walking off again, arm in arm, pressed against each other through the crowd. </p><p>The parade was coming to an end as everyone fanned out across the plaza on the waterfront. Speakers and other performers were queuing up on the stage erected for the occasion. Cammie and Lisa continued to trail behind their new favorite couple, hoping maybe to settle in next to them for the rest of the event, but they kept going through onto a parking lot nearby.  The girls hung back a pace. </p><p>The couple greeted the Dykes on Bikes that earlier lead off the parade. After a couple minutes of chatting, Dimples slid onto one of the motorcycles and Flopsie hopped up behind her, nestling close. Across the lot, the girls felt each other’s disappointment when the couple revved the engine and started to pull away. But this lasted only for a moment, replaced by a cascade of nerves, as they realized that Dimples had turned the bike around and was heading right for them. </p><p>The throb of the engine shook them in their sneakers when the bike pulled up next to them. Flopsie took off her the scarf and handed it to an astonished Cammie while Dimples pulled from her pocket a collection of LGBTQ stickers and buttons and handed them to a speechless Lisa. </p><p>“Happy Pride!” they cheered, riding off into the shimmer of a Sunday afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>